¡Nyaa vacaciones!
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: [OishiEiji][TezukaFuji: Proximamente][Shounenai]Disfrutando de unas vacaciones invernales
1. Chapter 1

¡Nyaa Vacaciones!

Luego de una larga espera ¡Las vacaciones de invierno habían dado comienzo hace dos días! Y dos personitas no se perdían ni un solo minuto de ellas para no pasarla juntos.

Se presentaba un invierno crudo. El tiempo tormentoso del otoño fue seguido de granizo y nieve y luego por una fuerte helada invernal que parecía que duraría hasta mediados de enero.

¡Eiji! ¿En que alacena se encuentran las galletas, hace tiempo que las estoy buscando en la cocina para el desayuno y no las – Dejo de hablar al sentir como unos suave brazos le rodeaban la espalda.

Neee en la cocina no están. –le respondió con su típica voz infantil, estaba muy feliz al saber que podría pasarse todas las vacaciones con su novio, ya que su familia se havia ido al extranjero por asuntos de negocios y como no podían dejar la casa sola y al no tener a nadie de suficiente confianza para hacerse cargo de ella, no les quedo otra opción que dejar a su adorado hijo a cargo.

¿Entonces en donde están? Mmm oh será que en realidad te las comiste ayer y no me dejaste ni una- Le reprocho.

Nooo nyaa Oishi ¿Cómo crees que sería capas de hacer eso? – paso un breve tiempo conteniendo las ganas de reír hasta que se largo a carcajadas apoyando su cabeza e el hombro del pelinegro.

Te las comiste ¿cierto? – le pregunto resignado, dejando salir una tímida risa de sus labios, ya era obvia la respuesta.

Ajam. – Asistió, frotando su mejilla derecha con la del oji verde. - ¿Vamos de compras? Te prometo que te recompensare comprándote todas las que quieras- Le dedico una embelesada mirada gatuna, ya hacia un año que estaban saliendo, pero a pesar del tiempo se seguían queriendo como la primera vez que se percataron de los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro.

Estab ¿¡Eh? ¿Piensas ir así? – Le pregunto sorprendido, al notar como estaba apunto de salir de la casa en blue jeans y una remera con cuadrilles verdes.

¿Nya? ¿Qué hay algo mal? – Parece que no se percato que en su casa había calefacción.

Suspiro – Eiji… afuera hace menos de 6 grados y en cualquier momento comienza a nevar nuevamente. – Empezó a reír, no se imaginaba que fuera tan despistado Eiji.

¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! – Su rostro estaba todo colorado y antes que lo notara Syuichiroh salio corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse. Ya le extrañaba el por que Oishi estaba tan abrigado.

Al bajar de las escaleras tomo animadamente a Syu del brazo, este se había quedado viendo la tele, y emprendieron viaje.

¿No tienes frío, Hace poco que te recuperaste de una gripe, deberías cubrirte el cuello. – Sus ojos verdes demostraban una total preocupación por aquel simple detalle. -¿No quieres mi bufanda?- Le pregunto dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Pero si cuando yo me mejore te contagie mi gripe, mejor usála vos que todavía seguís medio enfermo ¿Neee? – Esbozo una de sus características sonrisas seguida de una mueca de fastidio.

¿Te encuentras bien? –Pero al escuchar el estornudo proveniente de su Koi no dudo ni un segundo en darle parte de su bufanda y tomarlo en un calido abrazo.

¡Nyaa gracias Syu! – Le correspondío la mirada dulce agarrando con ambas manos la sueve bufanda roja que le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Por la parte del mayor poso sus labios en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo, dándole un corto beso.

¡Mira! ¡Oishi! ¡Está comenzando a nevar! – ambos amaban la nieve y por nada se perderían el privilegio de contemplarla. Dejaron a un lado el asunto de las galletitas, más tarde tendrían tiempo de comprarlas y desayunar.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco del parque más cercano que tenían a distancia. Luego de unos minutos Eiji se quedo dormido por la armoniosa melodía que le ofrecía el corazón de Oishi, que momentos después este también se quedo profundamente dormido posando su cachete derecho en la cabeza de su adorable Koi.

To be contiued

Notas de Autora: Espero que les halla gustado tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo


	2. Chapter 2

¡Nyaa vacaciones!

Cáp. 2: Día 3 segunda parte

El frió comenzó a recorrerles por las pieles hasta llegar a su objetivo, despertarlos.

Neee Oishi tengo mucho frioo. – Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa por el constantemente tiriten, al chocar sus dientes. – ¿Oishi, despiertaaa. – Lo movía de un lado a otro, sin resultado alguno. Hasta que luego de unos momentos el pelinegro escuchó un crujido proveniente del estomago del acróbata y lo despertó.

Tengo mucha hambre, mhn. – Dio un leve bostezo estirando sus brazos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedamos dormidos? – dijo mientras estiraba una mano para entretenerse viendo como la nieve que aún desprendía del cielo se apegaba a sus guantes.

Nyaaa ni yo lo se, pero seguro qe son mas de las 13:00hs. – Y preguntándole la hora a una señora que pasaba por el parque con dos pequeños, al parecer sus nietos, confirmó lo dicho casualmente era las 13:30hs pasadas muy cercano a lo que había predicho.

¿Qué¿Está segura señora? – Le pregunto el mayor de lo dos.

Si joven, completamente, jeje puede que yo me olvide o confunda de algunas cosas pero mi reloj no miente.- Le afirmó y fue dando paso a retirarse del lugar

Ambos le hicieron una reverencia de despedía y le dieron las gracias a tan encantadora señora.

¡Waaa tenes la cara muy helada! – Poso ambas manos en las mejillas del fukubuchou, en realidad su verdadero objetivo era quitarle la bufanda sin que se de cuenta.

Vos también lo estas, acuérdate que nos quedamos dormidos en la nieve. –Se podría decir ni bien estaban prácticamente cubiertos por ella.

Ah es verdad. – Se havia olvidado del asunto porque estaba tratando nuevamente de robarle la roja bufanda, haciendo interminables garabateos cerca del cuello de Oishi como intento de querer y no abrazarlo.

Ehm ¿Que haces? – Hace rato que lo veía como distraído y mas le sorprendió viéndolo mover sus brazos repetitivamente hacia si. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír rugir nuevamente su estómago. - ¿No tienes hambre? –

¿Eh¿Que¡Ah! Claro…ajajaja -Su nerviosismo era notorio.

Si la quieres me la hubieras pedido. – Le entrego su bufanda, ya era obvio el objetivo de Eiji.

Ahora no la quiero. – Le sonrió.

Pero si me la querías sacar. – Acaso se había vuelto loco el pelirrojo.

No del todo. – Se acerco al hombro derecho del mayor.

¿Eh? Ah comprendo. – Se acordó de cuando se habían quedado dormidos y que él le había ofrecido la mitad de su echarpe.

Nyaa gracias – Ambos estómagos rugieron.

¿En tu casa hay comida? – Le pegunto Syuichiroh.

Emhn supongo, si no compremos algo o vallamos a comer algo en algún restauran ¿ne? – mientras caminaban sin rumbo alguno, solo era para que no se congelaran estando quietos.

Me-Mejor vallamos a tu casa que e-esta la calefacción y no me siento muy bien además. –Una gotita le salió de su nuca.

Si te sientes mal me lo hubieras dicho antes. – ¿Por qué no le havia dicho eso desde un principio? – Estoy enojado contigo. – Frunció el ceño y le hizo un adorable puchero devolviéndole por el alejamiento la colorida bufanda.

Perdón, je la próxima te aviso en mis sueños, Eiji… no se si te acordaras pero… hace menos de 10 minutos que nos despertamos. – Le dijo tembloroso por el frió.

Claro que si me acuerdo, pero fue tu culpa el quedare dormido en el parque con la gripe que tenes, tendrías que ser mas responsable. – Su tono de grandeza resplandaba por los aires.

¿Responsable¿Cómo la persona que estaba apunto de salir en jeans y remera a la calle en un clima de invierno que ni pasa los 4 grados? Jajaja. –se tenía que agarrar del estómago para contener su risa pero le era imposible.

Eiji estaba a mas no poder, de verdad que se encontraba completamente lleno de rabia pero algo le evitaba enojarse con el tal vez era por la cara que ponía cuando reía. Que se le quedo embelesadamente viendo por unos instantes, hasta que recordó el motivo del por que o de quien se estaba riendo y era de él, y de por si lo hacía en esa forma tan vulgar que salió corriendo del lugar.

Imbésil – Repetía cada dos por tres sabiendo que estaba siendo perseguido por aquella persona que hace minutos se le burlaba en la cara.

Perdón, pero vos también le diste pie a la discusión, vamos Eiji se realista no eres para nada responsable. – Continuó riéndose, de verdad le hacía gracia pensar en alguien tan despistado como él que fuera a llegar hacer serio.

¡Te odio! Cállate. – Aumentó el ritmo, lagrimas fueron lo que comenzaron luego a salir de sus cristalinos ojos azules, de verdad que le hería el saber que con todo lo que habían compartido en un año se estaría apunto de desmoronar en un segundo.

¡Eiji¡Espera no te pongas así no te dije lo que te mencione para que te pongas así! – Ya comenzaba a preocuparse ¿De verdad se había enojado? o ¿Solo estaba jugando con él, pero cuando se percato que de los ojos de su Koi desprendían lagrimas, no lo dudo ni un momento y aumento su ritmo hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo.

Por el impulso hacía atrás kikumaru no termino en el piso, porque Syuichiro antes de que el pelirrojo tocara el suelo usó su cuerpo para que el menor cayera encima del claro que esto Eiji lo noto.

¡Su-suéltame! – Oishi lo tenía aferrado a el.

No nunca te dejare ir. – la nieve caía en el pelo del acróbata, era una visión que para los ojos del ojiverde era inigualable, demasiado angelical y triste, de por si verlo llorar le hacía mal y mas sabiendo que era por su culpa y con una de sus manos ahora libres le seco las lagrimas. – No llores, perdón. – Su mano izquierda fue posándola en la nuca de Kikumaru atrayéndolo levemente hacia la curvatura de su cuello para poder abrazarlo y calmarlo. Eiji por su parte no dijo nada.

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que el mayor notó como su Eiji había dejado de llorar y ya se encontraba mas tranquilo.

¿Seguís enojado? –

No- Dijo en un murmullo.

¿Qué? No te escuche. – Le respondió en un tono casi quedado.

Que te dije, que no. – Ambas manos las tenía ubicadas en el pecho de Oishi y dicho esto ambos se reincorporaron del piso, ya que al estar todo cubierto por la nieve empeoraba la condición de Oishi cosa que se acordaron.

Al estar ambos de pie notaron que en el lugar donde habían quedado no era muy transitado una de las cosas que les alivio un poco, el saber que nadie los habría observado los dejaba mas aliviados.

Está bien vallamos a mi casa. – Le dijo sin ánimos el menor.

Si. – lo tomo de la mano entrelazándolas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta por fin llegar.

Continuara

Notas de Autora: Por si la dudas Fuku Buchou significa Sub-Capitán

Muchas garcias por sus reviews me encantaron cada uno de ellos


	3. Chapter 3

¡Nyaa vacaciones!

Cap:4

Colocó las llaves en la cerradura, luego abrió la puerta, la tele seguía prendida al igual que la calefacción; rápidamente se sacaron los abrigos y se cambiaron en sus respectivas habitaciones Eiji en su recámara y Oishi en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Ambos buscaron una prenda que les quedara cómoda con la temperatura de la casa y ni bien terminaron de cambiarse se dirigieron a la cocina como anteriormente habían acordado.

Eiji se encontraba con un short beige y una remera celeste a rayas blancas que combinaba a la perfección con sus azulinos ojos, sin embargo Oishi no se podía dar aquél gusto, de vestir al estilo primaveral, aún debía cuidar su gripe, que ni bien solo le causaba uno que otro mal estar el más frecuente era el dolor de cabeza, y se tubo que conformar con una holgada manga larga negra pero de los codos hasta la muñeca era de color beige, ésta la combinaba con unos blue jeans.

¿Qué podrémos almorzar? ¿Tú que dices Eiji? – Le preguntó. Pensó que Kikumaru ya se encontraba en la cocina pero al llegar a élla no vio rastro alguno del pelirrojo. De repente escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del comedor y se dirigió hacia él, donde al parecer su Eiji estaba preparando la mesa para comer.

Ehm ¿Que te parece udon? – Le preguntó el acróbata,al parecer si lo había escuchado.

Siempre y cuando no los prepares fríos – Le salió una gotita en la nuca al pelinegro.

Ok, ah y seguro que queres onigiris ¿nee? – Ahora colocaba los vasos.

Estee sí, pero deja que yo los preparó. – Aunque ese no era el plato en el que más se especializaba.

Esta bien el arroz está en la alacena, al lado de la heladera. – Cualquier mueca de imperactividad en su rostro ya no estaba presente desde que se pelearon.

¿Seguirá enojado? – Pensó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina nuevamente.

Ahora solo me falta esperar que hierva el arroz – Mientras lo esperaba comenzó a cortar las algas para que tomaran una forma rectangular, para desgracia de Syuichiro al escuchar un grito proveniente comedor se distrajo y se lastimó un poco el dedo índice con el cuchillo. – Augh – Pero mas le intrigaba el ¿Por qué? de ese grito. - ¡¿Qué paso Eiji! – Gritaba mientras se aproximaba al comedor.

Nada – Le respondió cortante.

¡Como que nada si estas tirado en el piso y a tu alrededor esta llenos de vidrios!– Se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a él.

Si, pero no fue nada. – Se levantó del suelo. – Aught – Frunció inconscientemente el ceño.

Oishi instintivamente agarró el brazo derecho del acróbata aunque éste al principio dio resistencia. - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué ocurrió? - Lo vio fijamente a los ojos azulinos no lo soltaría sin una respuesta.

¡Basta! – Se soltó del agarre del mayor. - Estaba cargando los platos para servir el undon pero me resbale y se me cayeron solo fue eso. –

¿Te parece poco? ¿No te diste cuenta aún? – Le señaló el brazo que minutos había sujetado.

¿Eh? – Uno de los vidrios de los platos le dejo un camino de sangre. – ¿Estoo és s-sangre? – Luego notó la cortadura, era pequeña pero algo profunda.

¿Donde está el alcohol? – Le preguntó Oishi.

En el baño, yo iré por las vendas – No apartó la mirada de la herida.

Déjame cuidarte – Acto seguido acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla de un sonrojado Kikumaru.

Están en el baño adentro de un botiquín blanco, que se encuentra en la estantería al lado de la bañadera. – Solo se limitó a indicarle el lugar de las vendas y el alcohol.

Ni bien encontró lo necesario para curar la lastimadura del menor se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba.

Por aquí – Le dijo al ver a Oishi bajando de las escaleras. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón del living.

Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hombro y prosiguió derramando en un algodón gran parte del alcohol.

Ettoo ¿Me va a doler? – Se quejaba.

No mucho depende la profundidad de la herida. –

Entonces si me va a doler nyaa. – Abrazó fuertemente al ojiverde.

Solo será un segundo. – Lo aparto para poder colocarle el algodón. – Además hay que limpiar la sangre. – Le sonrió, dando como desapercibido el que le haya manchado la manga larga por el abrazo con sangre.

¡Arde! – Contuvo la respiración por varios segundos.

Solo faltan las vendas. – Y le dió un juguetón beso en la nariz.

Arigato – Le dijo en un susurro mientras le vendaba el brazo.

Ya está, ¿Vez ya no duele verdad? – No escuchó lo que le había dicho.

Si gra – pero vió un pequeño hilo de sangre que conlgaba del dedo del Fukubuchou. – Perdón. –

¿Por qué? –

Vos te preocupaste tanto por mi y yo ni me di cuenta que tenias lastimado el dedo. –

¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pero si no es nada, es más ni siquiera me duele. – Al mostrarle el dedo al pelirrojo se percató que sangre circulaba por éste.

Nyaa ahora me toca a mí cuidarte. – Se revirtieron los papeles, pero para desgracia del pelinegro Eiji no era muy delicado en esos asuntos si no bastante despistado.

Eiji… es el otro dedo. – Una risilla se le hizo notable.

¿Nee? – Abrió de par en par sus ojos. - ¿Quee? Gommen pero ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? –

Es que me entretuve viendo tu cara. – Le regaló una sonrisa.

Eiji lo miro con cariño y le desvendó el dedo equivocado esta vez asegurándose de no confundirse nuevamente.

Duele. –

A mi también me dolió. –

No me refería a eso. – Le estaba sujetando justo donde se encontraba la cicatriz.

Neee Oishi. – Y le dio un pequeño besito en el dedo, en forma de perdón.

Ettoo… a eso tampoco me refería. -

¿Nya? – Lo miro de arriba abajo pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar.- ¿Qué te duele?-

Que sigas enojado conmigo.-

Yo ya no estoy enojado, ya te lo dije antes. – Bajo la tonada de su voz, mientras vendaba el dedo del mayor.

¡Ya estas! – Dijo alegremente. – ¿Ehm? ¿Y ese olor? –

¡Ah! ¡El arroz! – Se paró rápidamente pero no se percató que Kikumaru se le había adelantado y ambos chocaron cayendo al piso quedando Eiji encima de Syuichiroh.

Ahiii me golpeaste con tu cabeza. – Le reprochaba el menor.

G-gommen no me di cuenta que ya estabas levantado. – Le acarició el cabello, le encantaba tener a su koi cerca del.

Nyaa Oishi te quieroo. – Y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Q-que bueno que ya no estés mas enoj-jado pe-pero me e-stas as-fi—xian – Se había quedado sin habla por falta de oxigeno.

Dejó de estrujarlo para solo abrazarlo. -Ya no más nunca más me enojaré contigo, no me gusta estar como hace unos minutos yo te quiero mucho Oishi y por nada querría separarme de vos. – Con eso último lo miró fijo a la cara. Pequeñas gotas se desparramaban de su rostro mojando sus mejillas.

Eiji… - Junto ambas bocas en un necesitado pero corto beso. – Te amo.

Ambos se levantaron del piso.

¡Es verdad el arroz! – Dijeron al unísono.

Continuará…

Por las dudas dejo algunas aclaraciones:

Udon: Un tipo tradicional de fideo grueso Japonés. Está hecho a base de harina y agua y usualmente se sirve con sopa. El udon incluso puede llegar a servirse frió en verano. La tradición dice que la mitad del placer de comer udon viene de hacer mucho ruido cuando unos los succiona al comerlos con palitos.

Onigiri: Son las clásicas bolitas de arroz, este producto se hace modelando arroz con las manos. El onigiri tiene usualmente algún tipo de relleno. Luego de amoldarlas, se las recubre con un pedazo de alga seca recortada en forma de rectángulo.

Fukubuchou: Sub-Capitan

Gommen: Perdón, lo siento.

Bueno creo que eso es todo ya saben dudas, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sean sera bienvenido XD.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nyaa vacaciones!

Cáp. 4

- Nee se quemo. – Con el hambre que tenían y justo eso les viene a pasar.

- … -

- Oishi al menos di algo fue tu culpa por no haberte acordado.-

- ¿Eh? – Le miró ¿Otra vez empezarían con las peleas?

- Ajajaja era broma. – Y saltó encima del.

- Nos tendremos que conformar con el udon ¿Nya? –

- Si. -

Al finalizar el almuerzo

- ¿Damos una vuelta por la ciu- Pero su amante se le adelantó con sus planes, primero besándolo y luego proporcionándole juguetonas caricias por debajo de la cómoda manga larga de Syuichiroh, claro que este no se quedó atrás con las apasionadas atenciones que se daban el uno al otro y sin percatarse el ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? Terminaron ambos en la habitación de Eiji sobre la cama de este.

- Oishi… ah. – Prosiguió quitándole la prenda superior mientras con su boca y lengua jugaba con ombligo de su Koi provocándole inocentes cosquillas. Por la parte del pelinegro se apresuró a arrebatarle el short beige lo mas rápido que pudo.

Con el impulso que tuvieron ambos rodaron en la cama quedando Eiji atrapado en los brazos del ojiverde.

Oishi aprovecho para deslizar sus manos en la jugosa cintura recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de su acróbata mientras cumplía el objetivo de sacarle la remera. Gemidos fueron lo único que llegaba a salir de esa habitación cada uno de ellos cubría la necesidad de hablar. Dependiendo de ellos las caricias que se daban cambiaban se tornaban de diferentes maneras y así se fueron prolongando hasta hacerse más desesperadas y rápidas, al igual que los roces que ambas lenguas estaban enfrentando. Ya era necesario cambiar el ritmo. Hasta el momento siempre fue así empezaban con besos cariñosos que luego comenzaban hacerse desenfrenados y luego roces entre sus entrepiernas con las manos o piernas pero nunca llegaron a nada más.

- Oishi… te necesito…ah…d-dentro mío. – El sudor que desprendían le era muy excitante como para no tener a su miembro apunto del clímax y eso que él se encontraba en bóxer.

Ni bien se lo pidió, rápidamente le empezó a bajar el rojizo bóxer mientras con una de sus manos libres lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación sus jeans quedando semidesnudo por el hecho de tener su bóxer azul marino, pero ni bien empezó a arrebatarle la última prenda a Eiji…

Para desgracia de ambos… sonó el timbre.

- ¿Qué estará pasando que tardan tanto en contestar? – Le preguntó como si no se imaginara la respuesta.

- Creó que vinimos en un mal momento. – Le respondió su acompañante.

- Eso es lo más divertido ¿No crees Tezuka? – Le impacientaba ver la cara de fastidio que pondría Eiji.

- Deberíamos irnos. – Como siempre con su semblante serio le hablaba.

- ¡Disculpe por la demora! – Abrió bruscamente la puerta Syuichiroh haciendo que ambos tenistas que estaban esperando en la puerta se exaltaran. - ¡Ah! Hola ¡Fuji¡Tezuka¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Se notaba el tono agitado de su voz.

-Estábamos dando un paseo por la ciudad y como Eiji me había pedido que le comprara la pasta dental que usó el Sábado cuando se quedó a dormir en mi casa.- Se detuvo para ver la expresión que solo él logró percibir del rostro de su Buchou ¿estaba molesto porque Kikumaru se había quedado a dormir en su casa? Pensaba, pero rápidamente volvió al tema en el cual se encontraba explicando. – Y bueno aquí se la traje. – Le sonrió señalándole la bolsa que traía.

- Oh Ehm. – Todavía no podía creer que estuvo apunto de tener a Kikuaru, por eso seguía muy sobre excitado pero los modales estaban de por medio y haciéndose hacia un lado les dio camino para que pasaran a la casa.

- Con permiso- Dijo el de lentes al ver a Eiji detrás de Oishi parecía que acababa de llegar.

Ambos tenían las mismas prendas que habían lanzado por la habitación del pelirrojo, no obstante estaban bien puestas sin ningún detalle que pueda llegar hacer dudar a alguien de lo que pudieron llegar hacer.

- Aquí tienes Eiji. – Y le extendió la pasta dental. Ya se encontraban todos en el living Eiji y Oishi en un sillón y Syusuke y Tezka en el otro.

- ¡Ah la que quería con sabor a melón! … pero… ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – Ese sabor muy rara vez se lo encontraba en un dentífrico.

Fuji miro con sus azulinos ojos a Tezuka por una milésima de segundo recordando aquel día que tubo que pasar la noche en la casa del debido a la fuerte tormenta que le impidió llegar a su casa. Notó esa pasta dental en el baño cuando se estaba preparando para irse a dormir y le intrigo el aroma que desprendía de esta, no era el común y corriente olor a menta. – Eso Eiji… es un secreto. –

- Vamos Fujiko dime. – Ya le había interrumpido el momento con Syuichiroh cosa que supo que su amigo sonriente era consiente y eso era lo menos que podía hacer.

- En realidad es de Tezuka. –

- ¿Eh¿Es cierto? Pero ¿Como es que Fuji? – Le pregunto Syuichiroh a Kinumitsu.

- Porque el me la pidió. – En realidad cuando entró al baño y lo vio usando su pasta se molestó pero el embriagante olor a melón que desprendía de la boca de Syusuke le hizo cambiar de opinión para que la use cuantas veces quiera.

- ¿Quieren algo para tomar? – Les ofreció Eiji.

- No gracias, solo estábamos de pasada. – Le contestó Tezuka.

- ¿A dónde van? – Le pregunto el pelinegro.

- Al parque de diversiones. – Un sonriente Syusuke le respondió.

-Nyaa que divertido ¿Podemos acompañarlos? –

- Syusuke miro la expresión del rostro de Mitsu suerte que esta vez era cierto eso de "un parque de diversiones" y rió por lo bajo pensando en lo pervertido que estaba siendo al pensar en esas posibles situaciones que desearía tener con su Buchou pero cuando inventaban excusas siempre eran para tener practicas de tenis ya que después de su derrota con él empezó a tomarse mas enserio ese deporte.

- Entonces apurémonos en llegar. -

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Sabía que eso no le tendría que haber preguntado conociendo las cortantes respuestas del de lentes.

- Cuanto más tardemos en llegar más gente habrá y de por si las filas son interminables.-

- ¡Hai! – Le respondieron Eiji y Oishi.

Continuara…


End file.
